fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Black Whale
Neo Black Whale is a Dig Site unlockable in the postgame of Fossil Fighters: Frontier, though it is visited once during the main story. It is located in Fossil Park Asia. It is a massive multi-tiered black submarine that once served as the base of operations for the BR Brigade. Its bow hydroplanes are curved so as to resemble the pectoral fins of a large whale. The hold is a maze of corridors and gates, and every level of the vessel is full of rampaging Rogue Vivosaurs. Large rectangular rocks are contained in the hold, and fossils can be excavated from these. The types of fossils that can be found in an area at any given time are displayed near the ceiling. If you leave the Neo Black Whale and come back, the types of fossils that can be found in any given area may change. The area features no Challenge Routes and a temporary Service Station at the beginning and end of each floor. The Hero is granted postgame access to the Neo Black Whale after helping Kowloon and Olga defeat Roboraven in the ship's lowest level. Story Significance (Incomplete section) Areas *Entrance *1F Area 1 *1F Area 2 *1F Area 3 *1F Area 4 *1F Down Elevator *B1 Up Elevator *B1 Area 5 *B1 Area 6 *B1 Area 7 *B1 Area 8 *B1 Down Elevator *B2 Up Elevator *B2 Area 9 *B2 Area 10 Rogue Vivosaurs (Incomplete section) 1F B1 B2 Fossils Neo Black Whale contains Earth-, Air-, and Neutral-Element Fossils. Normal Fossils 1F Area 2 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Area 3 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Area 4 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. B1 Area 6 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Area 7 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Area 8 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. B2 Area 9 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Area 10 For each fossil, a coordinate or coordinates is listed. The coordinate(s) correspond(s) to the quadrant(s) in which the fossil is located. For Vivosaurs whose fossils have slashed coordinates, the fossil in question lies on the border between the two quadrants. Names in other languages * Japanese: ネオ・ブラックホエール号 Neo Black Whale Gō * French: Baleine Noire II * German: * Spanish: Gran orca II * Italian: Balenera II * Korean: 네오 블랙 웨일호 Neo Black Whale Ho Gallery Neo Black Whale 2 FFF.jpg|The preview shown when entering the Dig Site Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Fossil Fighters: Frontier Category:Fossil Park Asia